StoneMan.EXE
StoneMan.EXE is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series that works for the criminal organization WWW. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network He can only say "gok" (with a translation of what he says). He first appears blocking the Metroline security program with a rock, stopping the Metroline from working as part of the WWW's plan to cause chaos. MegaMan deletes him and destroys the rock to get the Metroline running again. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, StoneMan and his partner BlasterMan are stronger and smarter than their game counterparts; StoneMan can talk properly and regenerate himself. He and BlasterMan are members from WWW that first appear in episode 16, in the N-1 Grand Prix. All of their opponents don't appear to fight them, so they win by default; as the two had attacked and disabled their opponents before their scheduled matches. Their first real battle is against GutsMan and WoodMan, which they win. Later, they fight against MegaMan and SharkMan. When they are revealed to be Solo NetNavis and their NetOps to be robots, they cheat in the battle and transport MegaMan and SharkMan to a lighthouse, but still fail to win. They re-enter the contest by cheating again, and fight against MegaMan and ProtoMan near the end of the N-1 Grand Prix. Here, StoneMan was revealed to have a Regeneration Program, which allowed him to recover to full power even after being sliced to pieces by ProtoMan, but was still defeated with teamwork. After their defeat, they try to capture PharaohMan for Mr. Wily with an army of blue copies of themselves, which are deleted with ease by PharaohMan. They manage to escape with PharaohMan after he was weakened by a double Program Advance, but MegaMan follows. Despite having the upperhand, MegaMan deletes both StoneMan and BlasterMan with his newly acquired HeatGuts Style Change, in StoneMan's case, getting hit by the HeatGuts Buster. Rockman.EXE Stream He reappears as "Asteroid StoneMan" in episode 6, where a clumsy secretary, Yui Hazuki, becomes his NetOp. Because of him, everything Yui touches turns into stone, and she starts to panic. MegaMan deletes Asteroid StoneMan and she returns to normal. Rockman.EXE Beast StoneMan later appears as "Zoano StoneMan" from Gregar's army in episode 9, where he deletes Zoano FreezeMan using his beast form. He is later deleted by MegaMan. Abilities In the game, StoneMan is only capable of some attacks, as he never moves from his position. *'Rock Cube:' StoneMan can summon a RockCube to obstruct the player. *'Stone Drop:' StoneMan uses his hands to slam the ground, causing rocks to randomly fall on the player's field. *'Totem Finish:''' His totem hands disappear, then rise from a panel and shoot a very powerful laser beam down the whole row the totem is on. Battle Chip The StoneMan Navi Chips cause 100 damage (all three), and makes three rocks fall at random panels in the opponent's side three times, making a total of 9 rocks. The number of rocks increase by 1 for higher chips (four rocks with StoneMan2 and 5 with StoneMan3), increasing the chance to hit enemies. Gallery StoneMan.Exe concept art.png| Concept art of StoneMan.Exe. Trivia *In the anime, StoneMan and GravityMan are the only two NetNavis to be done in 3D animation, rather than being drawn in a cel-shaded style. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network bosses Category:WWW Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis Category:Obstacle-type NetNavis Category:Null bosses Category:No hands